


why did you steal my cotton candy heart

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Short, i dont hate calum, the end is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael is kind of broken and kinda hates baseball, but goes anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why did you steal my cotton candy heart

**Author's Note:**

> okay let me just say i love ashton and calum.
> 
> title is from carousel by melanie martinez

Michael always went to the baseball games alone- well not always he used to go with Calum, but Calum got a job in London and left Michael in the states after wishing him good luck on his music career. Calum loved baseball and Michael loved Calum. Looking back on it Michael must of looked like a love sick puppy dog who followed Calum around. 

His obsession with Calum was a bit unhealthy. Like when he caught him in bed with Ashton, Michael's best friend, he remembers Ashton's wide eyes and Calum's sick grin. Of course Michael forgave both of them and Calum left him a week later. On his birthday.

Michael still went to the baseball games. They reminded him of Calum, how he always smelled like a mixture of sweat, grass, and the cologne he'd put on before he left for work. Michael sat there, watching as the stands slowly filled with people, some families, some couples, and some friends, but Michael didn't see anyone come alone. A couple came in about 15 minutes before the game was supposed to start. It was a tall blonde boy with blue eyes and a black lip ring. His date was slightly shorter with jet black hair that hangs in his eyes, the blonde boy sat down next to Michael and was telling some intricate story full of hand motions, Michael thought it was adorable, but the boy's date looked like he could care less. 

The boy quieted down when the game stared, but glanced over at Michael every so often. 

"Uh I picked up some candy floss before sitting down, would you like some?" The boy asked Michael. "I promise I didn't poison it or anything." The taller boy said before giggling. 

Michael smiled and nodded, "it's cotton candy in the states by the way." Michael said taking a piece of cotton candy.

"Luke don't talk to random people you're going to embarrass yourself." He said to the boy- Luke. "Sorry bro." Luke's date said.

Luke frowned and sat forward, mumbling an apology. Michael got mad, Calum did this. After he left Michael struggled to get social again. Michael didn't say anything though.

Luke perked up ten minutes later and pointed at the screen which displayed the kiss cam and on the screen was Luke and his date, Luke nudged his date and the guy shook his head. So Luke did something that surprised Michael.

"Can I kiss you?" Luke asked him, his baby blue eyes were wide and he was biting his lip. All Michael could do is nod. Luke kissed Michael and all Michael could think of is Luke and the ocean and how good Luke's lips tasted.

"Lucas Robert Hemmings!" Luke's date screeched. But Michael and Luke could barely hear it over the sound of fireworks.

When they pulled away, everyone was clapping and at some point Luke's date left. "So uh Robert huh?" Michael asked earning a giggle from Luke.


End file.
